Fearless
by Kyradox
Summary: Songfic by Neurosonic. Lots of tears and character death


A little to late is just a little to long, everything after means nothing at all.

You waited too long to tell me that you really never knew me at all.

Draco looked at the ever changing magical sky that made the up the Great Hall ceiling. His heart clenched when he thought about it all. Harry Bloody Potter was always on his mind

There is away here on my own.

Harry's head turned sharply as he felt eyes following him. His eyes met with Draco's for the briefest of moments.

I'm hopeless, I'm tragic, I'm broken, I'm frantic,

Your ruthless, your manic.

I need you like sadness.

The empty class room had such a thick layer of dust that it seemed like apart of it and undoubtedly would cling to his robs most likely ruining them. But at that moment Draco couldn't care less for Harry choose that moment to suck on his bottom lip asking silently for entrance which he gave readily. Some hours later had them both panting and left with swollen lips and mused hair on Draco's part.

"We can't do this any more Draco." Came Harry's soft voice.

After some silence passed he got up and with a clenched jaw he left. Leaving a stunned Draco behind

A little bit more is never nearly enough. If love is gone than it was never was. It took me a long time to figure it out all by myself. Fearless, I wait here on my own.

Draco just sat and stared not knowing what just happened. He wasn't even aware that he had tears running down his face.

Harry made it to his room before breaking down.

"I had to do it. Had to do it to keep him safe." He said aloud. Trying to convinces his self of it. Hot tears of his own trailed down his face as he closed them.

I'm jaded, I'm weakness, I'm sadness

Your fearless, ferocious

Without you, I'm happiness.

With a bowed head, he stood at the entrance to the castle. He looked up one last time knowing that it would be the last. Harry left with a small pop. He would go to Voldemort.

I won't sit here and wait for you to do me harm. I guess that it's to late. Now I'll be on my away.

Draco got up and with a resolve that he never knew he had he followed after his lover knowing where it would take him.

The battle field was chaos in the simplest of forms. Draco dodged another wayward spell casting one of his own. At this rate he wasn't sure that he could keep this up. Bodies laid scattered across the grounds making it hard to walk and deadly if tripped. Merlin they were going to lose.

FRUSTRATED

This is it. Harry thought as he faced Voldemort. His wand pointed unwavering at him.

"Why do you still fight? You must know that it is all futile." He cold uncaring voice carried across the battle grounds. Harry just narrowed his eyes.

"That's where your wrong. As long as I have breath in my body, as long as I can stand and fight, then I will."

"But why? You will only lose."

Harry took his eyes off of Voldemort's and looked around. His stomach churned at what he saw. He knew that if he lost then what he saw here would be much worse if Voldemort had his way.

"I will not lose to you." Harry declared. With that said they both dueled.

It seemed endless Draco thought as he finally found Harry. He was just a few feet away from him. His heart stuttered when he saw the Dark Lord with him. The two of them seemed to be at a stalemate. Nether one making any grounds against the other.

I'm jaded, I'm jealous, I'm sadness.

Your fearless, your ferocious

Without you I'm…..

That's when he saw it. The opening he had been waiting for. Without another thought Voldemort took that opening and shouted out

AVADA KEDAVRA

The spell rang throughout the field and a single anguish cry followed after. Harry dropped to the ground, dead. Along with him though, lay Voldemort not two feet away also dead.

Hopeless, tragic, broken, frantic, happiness, manic.

I need you like sadness.

"NO NO NO. You weren't suppose to die." Draco cried out as he reached the fallen hero. Cradling him to his chest. Tears fell down his grey eyes. What was he suppose to do now?

I'm wasted, I hate it

Frustrated, frustrated.

I'm worthless, your perfect

I'm so complicated


End file.
